Little Red
by x0xDark-Angelx0x
Summary: Never leave the path...who knows what could be waiting in the shadows. SessKag.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

**Little Red**

-o-o-o-

The wind whipped against her fiercely, causing her hood to fall off her head, revealing her face to the violent gust. She struggled to pull it back up, seeking protection from the biting cold. Her feet stumbled on the slippery grass that was covered in a light sheen of ice. The dark didn't help much either. The thick foliage above her blocked out any true light, barely letting in the faint silvery cast of the moon on the pathway.

Readjusting the heavy basket on her elbow, Kagome forced herself to put one foot in front of the other. It's not like she had much of a choice other than to move forward, she was already much too far from her home to turn back now.

Again she wondered why she had volunteered to such a task, especially when the sun had been so close to setting. But she knew why, her grandmother Kaede has been so sick lately, and just recently she took a turn for the worst. The medication that the old woman needed was only located near Kagome's home and someone had to deliver it. Unfortunately her kind heart automatically took the job upon herself.

Her mother protested fiercely. Under no circumstances will her daughter travel at night, by herself, through Inuyasha's forest, in the midst of winter. It took her a while to convince her mother to allow her to go, wasting precious daylight.

Finally her mother relented, on a condition though.

"Wear this cloak, it'll provide some kind of warmth," Misora said as she wrapped the thick material around her daughter. Kagome nodded and took the basket her mother held outstretched toward her. As she turned to go, she felt an arm grab hers. Misora forced Kagome to turn around, pulling the girl in close. Kagome winced; the tight grip on her arm was hurting her.

"Stay on the path," Misora whispered, her voice low and harsh. She stared directly in the girl's eyes, trying to force her to understand how crucial it is. "No matter what, don't leave it. Understand?"

Kagome nodded jerkily, trying to force down the uneasiness growing at the back of her throat.

"There have been attacks, four in the last week. They say it was by a wolf, one who takes the shape of a human and only takes his prey when they stray into the wild grounds,"

Her stomach dropped. Misora's eyes were dark and haunted, filling Kagome with something akin to dread.

"Take no advice from anyone you meet. Just follow the path straight to your grandmother's,"

Kagome nodded again.

Thinking that she was done, Kagome tried to turn and be on her way, but Misora didn't let go. Instead her grip tightened even more, causing pain to rocket down her wrist.

"Promise me."

Kagome stared at her mother…or the woman she thought was her mother. Misora had completely transformed. Before her stood a pale and slightly shaking lady, her face weary and anguished, and her voice raspy and raw. It was scary, how skeletal her mother looked at that moment.

"_Promise me!"_

Finding her voice, Kagome croaked, "I promise."

The hold on her arm loosened and Misora let her hand fall back down beside her. Whispering a small farewell, Kagome walked away from the safety of her mother's home and into the ever darkening thick of trees.

-o-o-o-

Each caw of a wandering bird, every crunch from her footfalls, every little sound that reverberated in the now still air set her nerves on edge.

The leafless trees caused elongating shadows all around, playing tricks on her jittery mind. She repeatedly told herself to stop acting like such a baby. There's no one and nothing out here besides her.

THUD

Kagome jumped, looking around wildly. Seeing nothing she took deep breaths and tried to calm her beating heart.

It could have been anything, like an animal walking around, or maybe a log fell or something. As soon as she thought that, she wished she hadn't.

An old dark nursery rhyme she had heard when she was younger came creeping into her mind. She tried to think about something else, but it was too late. She had remembered, and now it wound through her head, leaving a hollow feeling in its place.

"_Chop chop, sweet Charlotte…Chop chop till he's dead…Chop chop, sweet Charlotte…Chop off his hand and head__."_

It was a twisted line, one that had given her a nightmare many years ago. When she was little, about the age of eight to ten, she went through a phase where morbid rhymes and poetry lines gave her constant night terrors. She had no idea where she had learned so many, but either way they were stuck in her head. One by one her mind brought them forward against her will, bringing back old frightened emotions.

She tried taking deep breaths again, but it didn't help.

THUD

Kagome whipped her head around. Nothing in sight.

_"Just you wait, it won't be long. The man in black will soon be here. With his cleaver's blade so true. He'll make mincemeat out of you."_

THUD

She quickened her pace, walking briskly now.

_**"**__Hing, hang, hung...see what the hangman's done. Hung, hang, hing...see the robber swing..."_

THUD

Her legs moved furiously, her strides long and fast.

"_Here comes a candle to light you to bed,  
>And here comes a chopper to chop off your head."<em>

THUD

She ran.

The cold air burned against her face as she pumped her legs hard and fast, the basket on her elbow swinging wildly. The cloak billowed behind her, fanning out just as violently.

She had to get to Grandmother's home; it's not safe out here. Who knows what could be lurking behind the trees…

She screeched to a sudden stop.

Her legs felt wobbly, every muscle seemingly frozen as her eyes took in what was before her.

He stood leaning back against the trunk of a tree just off the edge of the path, his arms crossed and legs holding his body up languidly.

She stared at his beautiful face; he had smooth creamy colored skin and the most amazing golden eyes she had ever seen. His long silver hair was swept up in a ponytail with a headband on his forehead, holding a few bangs in place.

The man had on strange clothing, odd makeshifts that seemed to be made of white fur, but it showed too much skin, especially in the dead of winter.

He looked so unnatural…almost as though he weren't human.

She started when he spoke.

"Who might you be?"

Kagome felt her body regain control and clumsily took a step back.

The man cocked his head and looked at her, taking her in. He had an unrecognizable glint in his eye that made Kagome take another step back.

The man slowly took a step forward, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Little girls shouldn't run around in the forest so late at night…it isn't safe."

His voice was deep but soft, it had a velvety texture with a hint of something Kagome couldn't name.

He walked closer still.

"Are you lost Little Red?" he asked, eyeing the deep red cloth wrapped tightly around her.

Kagome gave a jerky shake of her head, frozen in place by the man's hypnotic gaze.

He took step after step closer, his feet never touching the pathway. Soon he was less than arms length away from her, so close that she could smell the sweet pine scent that clung to him.

Her heart beat furiously in her chest; she could have sworn it was so loud that the man before her would be able to hear it.

"Are you sure you're not lost?"

Kagome gave a nod.

She wondered who this man could possibly be, to be out this late. At least she had a reason.

"You have such a heavy basket, where are you going Little Red?"

She didn't know why, but she answered him, her voice coming out soft and hoarse.

"To my grandmother's home, she's ill. I have to bring her medicine."

The man gave her a grin. It was an odd sort of grin, he didn't show his teeth and it had a kind of feral quality to it.

"And where might your dear grandmother live?"

"Just outside of Inuyasha's Forest," she said.

The man stroked his chin as if in deep thought.

"You still have quite a way to go…but I know a shortcut," he said, the shine returning to his eyes. "When you reach the large stone pile about ten minutes down, turn right and continue down the small trod."

Kagome gave a gasp and shook her head frantically as she replied,

"But that would take me off the main path! I can't possibly do that!"

"Oh trust me, Little Red; you'll get to your grandmother's home in mere minutes if you do. Who knows what kinds of bad things are waiting for you down this road. It'll be much easier."

Kagome looked at him indecisively, not knowing whether to believe him or not. Finally, she nodded. Just because she listened to him now doesn't mean she'd follow through.

"Great. In that case I'll be leaving for now," he said with yet another strange grin.

He turned away from her and began to walk into the forest, his feet still never touching the path.

Right before the shadows completely swallowed him up, she called to him.

"Wait!"

He paused.

"What's your name?"

The man let out a laugh, one that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"You can call me Sesshomaru, Little Red."

And he was gone.

-o-o-o-

Her legs were growing tired. Each step was fueled by pure determination. Since the man left her, her body felt lethargic. The distance was finally sinking in and her aching feet begged for the journey to end.

Kagome sighed. All she wants is to get to Kaede's home and be out of this blasted cold weather.

Something caught her eyes up ahead. Squinting, she walked closer, trying to make out what it is.

Her eyes widened as she stopped beside it. It was the large stone pile the man had told her about. Looking down to the right, she saw there indeed was a tiny trod, barely two steps wide and almost unnoticeable.

She bit her lips in contemplation, her mind fighting against itself as she tried to decide what to do.

It would be idiotic to leave the main path, not to mention she didn't really trust the male who told her about it…but she was just so _tired_.

Closing her eyes, she made up her mind.

"I'm sorry mama," Kagome murmured as she stepped onto the small trail.

Steeling her nerves, she began her trek again toward her grandmother's home.

-o-o-o-

Silence permeated the air, giving Kagome an uneasy feeling.

It was darker here too, making the air feel as though it had a thicker quality.

Goosebumps covered her arms…it was so cold.

Everything felt wrong, she shouldn't be here. Quickly turning to go back to the main road, Kagome felt a sickening drop in her stomach.

She had lost the trail.

Panic gripped her as she couldn't find how to get back. Suddenly a snap rang out, making her jump.

Alright, she would admit it. She was scared.

Odd noises began filling the area…the forest had come alive.

A howl ripped through the air.

She threw her basket on the ground, spilling its contents, and ran.

Fear pumped through her veins, clogging every pore in her body. She had no idea where she was going, she just ran. Kagome weaved around the trees, desperately trying to get away from the howls that continued to sound.

Left, right, left, right, left.

She jerked to a stop.

Someone was standing just ahead of her. Her body shook in terror as the unknown figure, shrouded in shadows, merely stood there.

Then she heard its voice, quiet and deep.

"Lost Little Red?"

Kagome felt her heart stop as the man took a step forward into the dim light.

"Se-Sesshomaru?" she stammered.

He looked at her, not saying anything as she took in his handsome face.

The man came closer, his feet moving sideways as he walked circles around her.

"You've lost your basket. Are you lost?" he asked again.

Kagome stiffly nodded her head. She constantly had to turn to keep him in her line of sight as he encircled her.

Then at once he stopped his pacing, watching her with a cocked head.

"I told you it's not safe for little girls to walk in the forest by themselves at night, especially a pretty one like you."

Slowly he walked toward her, his body moving as though he were a stalking predator.

And Kagome had the distinct feeling of being the prey.

"Sesshomaru?" she murmured, not knowing what else to say.

The man in question smiled at her, the gold in his eyes flashing.

"Ahh, Sesshomaru is one of my many names; though I must admit the way you say it has made it my favorite."

Her eyes widened as she tried to ignore the shiver that ran down her spine.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of me. I know you have. Those four men from the village know me quite well too."

Kagome felt as though a knife had plunged into her chest. She stumbled back as she realized what she was talking about.

"Hasn't your mother ever warned you of the big bad wolf?" His expression darkened, the grin leaving his face.

Kagome moved back again, trying to put some distance between herself and the ever approaching male, only to find her back hitting the trunk of a tree.

She panted heavily, her breath leaving little puffs of white in the frigid air. The treetops in that area seemed to have a gap, letting in a beam of moonlight that shone down on her. The deep red of the cloak looked like blood against her pale skin.

He was in front of her now, his tall lean figure less than an inch away. He raised his hands on the tree, on pressed on either side of her head.

She felt the warmth radiating from him, engulfing her completely.

Sesshomaru lowered his mouth until it was level with her ear.

"Are you afraid?"

Kagome swallowed hard, her voice coming out cracked.

"Yes." She whispered.

His body pressed hard against hers, her soft curves fitting perfectly against the lean cuts of his muscle.

"Good," he breathed. "You should be."

He pulled away from her, so she was able to look at his face.

Horror choked her as his eyes began to fill with a crimson color.

His hair fell loose around his face, giving him an otherworldly look. Sharp fangs peeked out from beneath his lips, and a loud crack from the bark near her ears alerted her to his other changes.

A scream was locked in her throat as his mouth elongated, a snout protruding from his face.

Kagome whimpered as he grazed a claw against her jugular, his body pushed firmly on top of hers once more.

Sesshomaru threw his head back and let out a howl, his fangs glinting in the moonlight.

She knew this was it as his body tightened around hers.

Sesshomaru let his claws gently sink into her soft flesh.

"Oh Little Red, you should have never left the path."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Wow, this took a while to write, I hope you enjoyed.

Please be kind and review :)


End file.
